La recompensa del General Confusion
by Valenfujoshi
Summary: Porque él siempre estuvo a su lado. Tal vez era momento de recompensarlo... Butters x Dougie.


**_Advertencia: Yaoi, Ooc._**

 ** _Personajes de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, historia mia._**

 ** _Otra cosita: esta historia la escribi por la idea dada en el primer capitulo del fanfic interactivo de Luis Carlos "EL SORTEO DE LAS PAREJAS", si, ya sé que ya subio el capitulo dos_** ** _, pero soy rebelde y lo quise publicar igual :P y también subiré el Trent x Damien x)  
_**

* * *

 ** _La recompensa del general confusión_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

El villano más temido de South Park (al menos en su imaginación) y su compañero se encontraban en su guarida secreta…

Algunos pensarían que seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas a la edad que ya tenían, quince años, era infantil y estúpido. Pero ellos no. El Doctor Caos y el General Confusión seguían haciendo de las suyas en sus ratos libres. Habían creado versiones más grandes de los disfraces cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no cabían en los antiguos.

El plan de aquel día había sido encerrar South Park dentro de una gran cúpula de cristal (aunque esto ya había sido hecho en Los Simpson) pero el General Confusión por accidente quebró absolutamente todos los vidrios que iban a utilizar para construir el domo (¿Cómo? Bueno, a veces la torpeza…).

Y eso nos traía a este momento, en el que el pelirrojo (que seguía siendo más bajito que el rubio) se disculpaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos por su incompetencia. Para Dougie, el haber arruinado el gran plan del doctor Caos era lo peor que podía pasarle, y no solo porque le gustaba participar en sus planes malvados, sino también porque desde hacía mucho tiempo se había enamorado de él. De hecho, Butters ya lo sabía, pues hace dos años se había confesado, pero el oji-azul no había correspondido sus sentimientos. Aun así, habían continuado siendo muy amigos.

El Doctor Caos observaba a su ayudante sintiendo ternura. Parecía como si el pelirrojo no entendiera que él no se enojaría por algo como eso, pues al contrario, Butters siempre se había sentido agradecido con él por seguirlo en sus locuras y planes extraños, por acompañarlo en todos sus fallos y apoyarlo, y seguir con sus aventuras de la infancia, contrariamente a sus otros amigos que simplemente se desinteresaron por los héroes y villanos al crecer. Incluso Kenny había dejado de ser Mysterion en su momento.

Pero Dougie seguía allí, con su traje de aluminio, sin importarle si recibía burlas por parte de los demás que ya se creían muy "grandes" para esas cosas "infantiles".

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

—No tienes que disculparte General Confusión, al contrario, yo debería agradecerte.

— ¿eh? —Murmuró extrañado— ¿por qué? Arruiné tus planes.

— _Nuestros_ planes. Tú me ayudaste en este plan, al igual que en todos los demás. Te has mantenido fielmente a mi lado durante todos estos años… por eso creo que debo darte una recompensa.

—No es necesario, yo hago esto porque realmente quiero hacerlo —respondió tímidamente.

—aun así quiero hacerlo. Cierra los ojos.

—e-está bien.

El adolescente cerró los ojos curioso, sin saber que iba a pasar. De repente sintió la mano del chico tomando su mentón y rápidamente algo suave y cálido posarse en sus labios. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, preguntándose si realmente era lo que creía.

Y si. Butters lo estaba besando.

Su rostro enrojeció casi al mismo nivel de su cabello, su corazón se aceleró a una velocidad enorme al ver su más grande sueño cumplido. De hecho llegó a pensar que esto no era más que un sueño y que pronto despertaría. Pero no, era real.

Para el pelirrojo ese era su primer beso, Butters en cambio ya tenía un poco más de experiencia, aunque solo con chicas.

El rubio se separó de su amigo con un sonrojo en su rostro, y le dio una sonrisa alegre.

— ¿te gustó? —su compañero asintió anonado y Butters se alejó. Cuando Dougie se dio cuenta de que el chico iba a irse, le gritó:

— ¡yo… me esforzaré mucho! Para volver a ser recompensado… de esa forma.

Butters no tuvo que voltearse para saber que el bermejo estaba rojo como un tomate. Sonrió levemente, pensando que a él también le habían gustado aquellos labios…

 _Tal vez la recompensa del General Confusión termine convirtiéndose en la mía propia._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Y muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron en el one-shot anterior :')

Saludos!

Valen^^

PD: la verdad, esto de hacer parejas crack es muy divertido XD pero eso si, nunca separaré a Tweek de Craig. Jamas. **Viva el Creek!** ~okdejomimomentofangirl~


End file.
